Beg
by ksjf2012
Summary: This is a story for deb24. It's everything you asked for...and more! I hope you like and everyone else!


_**This is for deb24. Thanks for the request! I hope you like!**_

Another night, another town, another chance for thousands of girls to get the attention of the one man I loved. And attention they got. When he got up on that stage it was like no one else existed except him and those girls. I understand. I'm also a fan, and have been since the very beginning. But to make it very clear…I'm his girlfriend. And as such when he's done with his job, performing on stage, I get his attention. And only me. Well…that's how it should be in my eyes. I guess not so much in his.

I didn't mind waiting around. I liked to watch the stage get torn own and packed back up in the boxes. Because every night I watched it happen, was one more night closer to going home, and it just being the two of us. I longed for the first night we got back home because when the time came, I would lock him in the room and not let him leave until either one of us couldn't move. But night after night, especially recently, I kept feeling like we were rifting. That no matter how hard I tried, no amount of effort ti put in, was begin received. He didn't notice me wearing his favorite perfume on me like he used to. He didn't notice the tight shirts and short shorts, or the really short tight dresses. He barely noticed my change in shampoo. I know it makes em sound needy,, but your world famous boyfriend doesn't ask you to come on tour with him for the summer just so he can ignore you. He wanted me here, and I wanted to be here, but it was starting to wear off. Obviously only for him.

I pulled my legs up to my chest and hugged around them tight putting my chin on my left knee. I had on black skinny jeans and one of Logan's plain white shirts, which I knew he loved on me, but he didn't even notice. He just held my hand lazily form the bus to the stage, gave me a kiss on the cheek and went to work for three hours with girls asking to suck his dick. I was completely invisible. "Hey sad eyes." I swallowed hard looking up an to my left, watching James and Carlos walk towards me, changed and ready to out on the town. Carlos flopped on the couch next to me while James stood in front of us, hands on his hips. "Were gonna go out…check out some bars and clubs. Wanna come?" I glanced to the side door quick, seeing it still open and shook my head. I was desperately waiting for him to walk back in from outside where him and Kendall were talking to fans, but knew he wasn't coming in, any time soon. "Come on dude…It'll be fun. We'll take care of ya…and make you forget about how much a dick Logan is."

"As nice as that sounds…" I stood up stretching and smiled small at him setting a hand on his chest. "I think I'm just gonna go to the hotel and sleep."

"You gonna wait for Logan?" Carlos stood up next to me and I chuckled shaking my head. "Camille…"

"No I'm fine Carlos. He's just doing his job…" I shrugged grabbing my phone from the couch and slipped it in the back pocket of my jeans. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. We'll go have breakfast or something." I touched Carlos's shoulder as I walked past him and cringed hearing girl giggles from outside by the trucks. I walked past the door leading to the loading dock and slowed down immensely. Standing in front of a parade of slutty girls in skimpy outfits was the love of my life. Logan, who was still in his clothes from the show, was standing next to Kendall, who had his hand sin his pockets, and a small fake smile on his face. Logan on the other hand was getting close to the girls, leaning in to take selfies…wrapping his arm around their waists. Seeing it happen in front of my very own eye balls, set off a bomb in my head. I definitely needed to get away from him before I said or did something stupid.

I got myself a taxi and drove to the hotel we were staying in while they had a short break, and cried. I cried as soon as the guy picked me up and I told him where to go. And I didn't stop crying until we got to the hotel and got myself up to the room Logan and I were sharing. I kicked off my wedges by the small closet and walked to the big comforting bed popping off the button on my jeans and pulling down the zipper. I pushed them off fast and climbed into the bed pulling the covers over my head and sobbed out. I clutched onto his shirt on my body and hoped, wished and prayed it would be his arms around me, instead of my own.

It had been a long time since I had cried myself to sleep. I hated falling asleep, alone, but I had no other choice. I was exhausted and not because I was doing anything extraneous during the day, but begin depressed and crying your eyes out, really drains it out of you. Thankfully I didn't sleep for too long because of the reason I woke up. Logan was coming in. I checked the alarm clock on the nightstand and sighed out quietly seeing I had only slept for one hour. That was good for him because at least he didn't spend all night with his tramps. But bad for him because it was an hour too long. I was happy I only slept for a little while. Because now I got to yell at him. And yell I was going to do.

I sat up slowly and turned even slower seeing , him trying to be quiet. He wa sin front of the long dresser in front of the bed, with his back turned to me. He was unzipping his black sweater and sighing out softly. I crossed my arms over my chest and watched as he set the sweater softly on the dresser. I then heard paper crinkle and held around myself tighter. When he turned to face me, my lips parted slightly and tried to turn up into a smile, but my brain wouldn't let them. I wanted to smile because he was holding a big huge bouquet of roses. Yellow roses. My favorite. But that wasn't good enough. He wasn't going to get away with anything this time. It was one time too many ad my heart has had enough. I don't care how much I loved him. Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice shame on me. "Hey pretty girl." I scoffed kicking the blankets off my legs and slipped out of bed. "I can see you're pissed." I laughed quietly and walked tot eh miny fridge. I pulled the door open hard and grabbed the first thing I saw A beer. "Can I explain?"

"Go for it." I turned to face him and set my butt against the top of the fridge and crossed one leg over the other as I opened the beer and took a gulp. He set the roses on the dresser by the TV and sighed out staring down at my bare legs. "My eyes are up here Logan." He looked up quick and…I shit you not…he smiled. "This is some serious explaining."

"Babe…"

"I thought you wanted me here?" He looked at the ground and put his hands in his pockets locking his jaw in place. His Adam's apple bobbed up and down a few times before he looked back up at me.

"You're the only person I want here."

"You have a funny fucking way of showing it. When was the last time you and I did something? Just the two of us?" He took a step forward and I stood up straight raising a hand. "I don't want to hear any bullshit Logan. I don't want you to tell me you love me, and call me baby and give me some line. For once Logan I want to hear the truth. I want to know why you've been shutting me out and choosing all your skanky fans over me. What did I do to you, to make you like this?" His face softened quite a bit and he went from angry, to sad in a second flat.

"You think I've been shutting you out? And choosing other girls over you?"

"I don't think it Logan. I saw it with my own eyes." He stepped closer to me, and trapped me before I could get away. He set his hands on my arms and pulled me to him.

"I love you Camille. Nothing and no one can ever change that." I rolled my eyes setting my beer on the minnie fridge and looked between our bodies. "Do you even realize what you do to me?" I looked up slowly and he chuckled getting closer to me. "Do you know how hard it is to be near you sometimes? Because it is…it's fucking difficult. Do you know why?"

"Logan…"

"No…just let me talk Camille." I frowned and he let me go. "I am hopelessly in love with you. You are on my mind 24/7. Constantly I am thinking about you. You best believe when I look out into the crowds every night, I only see your face. People wonder why I'm a bad dancer, and I'm always a step behind…well it's your fault." My mouth parted again and he threw up his hands. "If I just get a glimpse of you on the side of the stage, or I remember your laugh, or the feel of your skin, I turn into a mess. I come completely undone. All because I was the luckiest guy in the world and got you. You picked me out of every guy out there. You decided you wanted to be with me and it makes me nervous. It sets me up on this pedestal to be the perfect guy for you, because you only deserve the best. And sometimes I don't feel like I can give you my best so I turn away. I hide myself in shame because I've let you down. I never want to let you down Camille. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So that's what I'm going to do." I felt something wet hit my hand and realized I was crying. I wiped my face fast but it didn't help. Because I was just going to keep crying. Especially when he dropped down to one knee and pulled out a ring box. I covered my mouth with one hand , while my other arm wrapped around my stomach and held it loosely. "Camille…I love you. I am willing to change my entire life, just to make you happy. Marry me. Make me better and continue to make me the happiest man in the world. Let me prove to you that you're the only girl in the world for me. Let me show you why I'm going to fight for this love, and for you. Camille Roberts…will you marry me?" I closed my eyes dropping to my own knees and threw my arms around his neck. I held onto him tight and whispered yes, over and over. He wrapped around my back quick and lifted both of us. He lifted me completely off the ground and walked us over to the bed. Or I assumed. He gently set me on the floor and pushed me down on the bed, sitting me on the edge. I opened my eyes and wiped under them quick seeing him kneeling in front of me with the open ring box in front of me. He set one hand on my bare leg while the other grabbed my left hand. "Let me see it on you." I smiled nodding and put my shaky hand out in front of him He slipped the huge ass diamond ring on my finger, and it fit perfectly. "Perfect…" I closed my eyes again and grabbed the sides of his face, with both my hands and pulled him into me, for a kiss. It was soft, sweet and romantic, and unfortunately cut very short. He pulled away and set his hands on my hips shaking his head. "Do you really think I would choose any other girl over you."

"Those girls outside after the show…seemed pretty close with you…and you seemed to like the attention." He laughed standing and walked to the fridge grabbing my beer. He then reached in and grabbed his own kicking the door shut softly. "And you didn't even come see me after the show. I guess I need to wear nothing to get your attention." He handed me my beer and then leaped on the bed lying flat on his beck, breathing out hard. I quickly climbed up next to him, setting my beer on the nightstand and snuggled up against him.

"First of all…if you're ever naked around my friends….or anyone really, I'll become angry and kill people" I chuckled draping one arm over his stomach. "Second…those girls weren't just fans. Two of them designed the ring you're wearing. And the other three did the roses, the dinner and got you a cute dress." I frowned glancing up at his face and he closed his eyes putting a hand on his forehead. "Oh shoot…did I not tell you? You're parents are flying in tomorrow. We're going to have dinner with them and I'm gonna test out calling your dad, dad. And my parents will be there as well, but it's nothing." I sat up fast and glared down at him as he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"You really are something else Logan Mitchell." He chuckled pushing himself up but I shook my head and shoved him down hard by his chest. "No…you're not going anywhere. I feel like a complete bitch for what I said to you, especially knowing all the things you've done for me. You asked me to marry you and you've done everything humanly possible to make me happy. You deserve a little something." My hips were grabbed just as I was about to bend down and kiss him, and I was tossed. I was thrown to the side and he was over top of me quick, shaking his head and clicking his tongue on the roof of his mouth.

"You don't get it babe…I'm the one whose supposed to be pampering you." I smiled and wrapped my arms around the back of his neck. "I am going to do so much to you, you'll be shaking this entire bed for a week." My mouth went dry as he glanced down my body with only lust in his eyes. "I am going to fuck you so hard, you won't be able to stand. And…" He leaned down quick and kissed my ear as he whispered in it. "I am going to make you beg for fucking mercy." He kissed my ear softly before pushing up and roughly pulling off his shirt. It was thrown to the side and I ran a hand through my hair gulping hard. "What do you want first baby girl?" I shrugged dragging one hand down my body and pushing a finger into my panties. "Little kitty wants to play?" I closed my eyes and turned my head feeling his rough hand son my panty line. He tugged hard making my body shift as he tore my panties off my body. I clutched onto the sheet underneath me and very willingly spread my legs wide open. As soon as he started to pepper kisses up my inner right thigh a thought entered my head.

"How long have you been planning this?" I raised up on my elbows and watched him sit back confusion written all over his face. "How long have you been planning to ask me to marry you?"

"Start of the tour? Why?" I smiled lying back down and shook my head. He smiled small and put his hands outside my head. "I've been a nervous wreck babe. All I've ever wanted is to be with you. But to ask you that, to get a definite answer from you…a real commitment like marriage is scary as shit. I was scared so I tried to not think about it too much. But again…you ruin that." I pouted and slapped his chest gently. "But at least I did it. And now we get to plan the rest of our lives together." I smiled at the thought but didn't get a chance to really dwell on the idea.

Logan has always been amazing with his tongue. Weather he's kissing my lips…on my face…or else were is always like walking on cloud nine. He really knows how to pay attention to certain areas…like my clit. He knows exactly how I like it, how fast I like it, and how long I like it for. He knows when I'm about to come. He says I make a cute face and then a cute noise and I'm like a faucet. Not only does he use his tongue like a pro, his teeth and lips are a huge contributing factor to the reason I was cumming 30 seconds into him eating me out I was screaming, and I was shaking. I was sweating, and I couldn't find the strength to open my eyes. Only after 30 seconds.

I opened my eyes shyly and stared up at him. He was wiping at his chin, and rubbing his cock, which was standing straight out of his jeans. Rock hard. I quickly sat up and tore off my shirt and unhooked my bra. I threw them both to floor and laid back on my back spreading my legs wide. His middle finger on his right hand reached down and he slid it up and down my slit, occasionally slipping it inside. "I got you really wet baby…you look a little warm out too…you sure you can handle my dick?" I closed my eyes grabbing both breast and played with my nipples, squeezing them hard. "Okay baby girl…" Without him saying one word he shoved into me. Balls deep. I screamed out and reached out for him scratching at his back. He groaned loud in my ear as he fell over top of me. I moaned again, louder this time and urged him to go hard and fast. I didn't care if this was quick. I just needed to release again. And feeling all 8 inches of him inside me, was the one sure way to get me to the top. But he already knew that.

All you could hear in our room was skin slapping against skin. Every time he hit inside me, his strong, muscular thighs would shove into the back of my own. It hurt, but the good kind of hurt. It made the small pit in my groin grow into a bigger pit and boil over. If I wasn't bruised after this quick hard love making session, I would be surprised.

Again as I came, I made the cute face, (I guess) and the cute noise. I guess him hearing and seeing that made it that much easier to come with me, and together we came as one. I didn't care that he wasn't wearing protection. I was on birth control for these exact reasons. I calmed down, a lot quicker than him it seemed and opened my eyes staring up at our ceiling. He panted over me, hovering over me still, sweating over me. I leaned up just a little and kissed his open neck rubbing my hands up and down his back slowly. "You okay handsome?" I laid back flat on my back and groaned slowly as he pulled out of me. He also groaned and slumped over top of me. I grunted out but closed my eyes, smiling small. "I'm gonna be Mrs. Mitchell…I just realized that."

"Yupp…and I'm gonna get to do this every single night with the hottest piece of ass in the world." I smacked the back of his head making him sit up and smile big. "I'm not done with you yet cutie. You aren't begging." I giggled and shoved him off me climbing on his lap. He reached up grabbing, both breasts and squeezing hard. "Yet." He lifted me off him fast, only to slam me back down, on his already hard dick. I fell forward screaming out and attached my mouth to his shoulder, biting down hard. This time he started off hard and rough.

I was definitely going to be begging very, very soon.


End file.
